regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 1
Recap Day 73: 1509-06-16 The party wake up on a beach on Leech Island off the west coast of Akuba. Albert is missing but they are with a stranger named Trellis. Trellis aims her bow & arrow at Maribel & Bruno, but the party calm her down. Trellis is still untrusting of the party. Bruno plays a nice melody on his bongos, calming everyone down. Around them is are corpses and 10 alive sailors waking up and the shipwreck. The alive sailors aren't from the ship Bruno and Maribel were on, but on a ship called The Scrag, the ship Trellis had been a passenger on. Captain Tigh is the captain of The Scrag and they were heading to Gade Isle to deliver important news to the Baron, about Barthas the Wizard's treachery, but ran into the appearing Embershore as well. No one around knows which island they are on. Maribel finds Albert's magical necklace and takes it. As well as some drag marks in the sand, that are Albert sized. heading inland. Captain Tigh organises his 10 men with tasks to do for survival. The party asks what this 'treachery' Barthas was doing, and Captain Ty says that Barthas was asking someone with magic if a wish spell could be used to swap bodies with someone, and Captain Ty thinks Barthas wants to swap bodies with the elderly Baron of Gade Isle. Captain Tigh sends party out to find their ship, the Scrag. If the search parties find nothing, then they'll try to patch up the ship that Maribel and Bruno were on. The party ignore Captain Tigh's orders to be the bodyguards, and go do some reconnaissance instead. Maribel finds a locked chest. Maribel smashes the chest open. Inside are some broken vials and a book. Bruno starts to read the book and finds it is a spellbook. A sailor comes up the party, proposing they help with a mutiny against Captain Tigh, but the party aren't interested, so the sailor walks off. The party climb a hill and look around. Trellis sees in a primate village with crude villages and six Lizardfolk sneaking up on the sailors on the beach. The party sneak up behind the Lizardfolk. Before the party can get to them, the Lizardfolk attack the sailors. Maribel charges in afterwards as Bruno and Trellis shoot their bows. The Lizardfolk are killed, but Bruno is unconscious at the end of the fight and 3 more sailors are dead. The party return to the sailors after the fight and Captain Tigh is rude to Maribel for not understanding a phase. The party decide to encourage a mutiny now. The 3 mutineers and 4 loyalist sailors eventually start fighting. After Captain Tigh is killed the fighting stops, and the loyalists call the party traitors. Trellis loots a magical spoon and a strange knife on Captain Tigh's body. Maribel names Trellis the new Captain. Maribel leads an attack on the nearby Lizardfolk Village with sailors, trying to find Albert. Bruno and the other injured are tended to by a Sailor who knows medicine. They don't find Albert in the village, but find the bones of humans with teeth marks all over them. In a pit the Lizardfolk had a halfing prisoner that Maribel saves. The Halfling, Rufus, known as Whateveryouwant due to a misunderstanding, saw an unconscious Albert being dragged off somewhere else. Whateveryouwant says there were 10 or 12 Lizardfolk, but the party had only killed 6, so maybe 6 Lizardfolk are left. Experience: 1050 exp Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes